


take me home (the place where i belong)

by georgiehensley



Category: DC Extended Universe, Krypton (TV 2018)
Genre: Implied Relationships, Introspection, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: when adam looks at the cape, all he sees is clark.adam's thoughts during 1x07 when he's on the verge of giving up.





	take me home (the place where i belong)

**Author's Note:**

> wow there's such a lack of krypton fics here, it's depressing. i'm actually very Soft for seg/adam but 1x07 had me considering adam/clark bc adam looked right at clark's came when he said he was going "home".
> 
> also, tagged the dceu bc i pictured henry's clark when i wrote this, but considering that krypton is a tv show and zod is not michael shannon in their canon, feel free to picture whichever supes you want.

when adam looks at the cape, all he sees is clark. sweet, beautiful clark, with his bright, blue eyes, kind smile, and warm heart. he’s the type of hero the universe barely even deserves; the type of man adam doesn’t even deserve.

standing in the fortress, his mind flashes to a world in which clark doesn’t exist, in which the people never had their superman, in which adam never had the one man who made him feel like he was worth something. without clark, adam is nothing but a drunkard with barely any redeemable qualities. with him… adam could be a hero.

but with seg abandoning and choosing to side with zod, where else is adam to go?

“home,” he says in response to val-el’s question of where he’ll go now that he’s giving up on his quest to save superman. it’s a lie, really. how could he _possibly_ go back home when his home is clark, a man who just might cease to exist in a few days time?


End file.
